


(Sam X Reader) A cousin's visit

by Mr_HomerSimp



Series: South Park NG Stories [8]
Category: South Park, South Park RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, South Park Big Bang, South Park: The Stick of Truth, sam x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_HomerSimp/pseuds/Mr_HomerSimp
Summary: Levy's cousin and Kyle's Niece is coming to visit Treefiddy4's one-shot/reader fics
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Bebe Stevens, Sam Marsh/Levy Broflovski, Sam Marsh/Reader, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Series: South Park NG Stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1065998
Collections: South Park Slash





	(Sam X Reader) A cousin's visit

You sighed as you stared at the house in front of you. Nervousness ran through your body like the blood in your veins. You slowly raised your fist and knocked on the door. The familiar red haired man greeted you upon opening the door.

"Why hello (Y/n), how long its been since I've seen you. Come on in, your cousin Levy is in the back playing with his friends." He said closing the door behind you.

"Thank you Uncle Kyle." You said as you entered the kitchen and opened the sliding door. Upon entering the back yard, your eyes went wide. The yard was made up like some kind of kingdom, there was a shop and everything. Levy, who was seated upon a throne, smiled at your presence and ran up to you, pulling you into a hug.

"(Y/n)! It's been so long, how are you?" He asked when he had released you from his grasp.

"Um, Levy what's all this?" You asked motioning towards the backyard.

"Oh, where are my manners? (Y/n) welcome to the elven kingdom. We fight against the humans in a battle for the stick of truth. Here let me show you around." Then he proceeded to show you around his kingdom. When you had seen everything he had to show, he offered you to join his army, in which you gladly accepted. "Alright welcome to the kingdom, I'll have you trained by..." he trailed off as he looked for someone who could teach you the ropes. "(Y/n) you can be trained by Sam." He said as the elven ranger walked through the glass door.

"What?" Sam asked at the sound of his name.

"Sam, this is my cousin, (Y/n). Please train her." Before Sam could protest, the elven king retreated to his throne. Sam motioned you to follow him as he lead you to the training grounds. Once there he began to teach you the basics, being a fast learner training took no time at all.

"Wow, (Y/n), your pretty good at this." He said clearly shocked that you were almost better than him. You smiled at the black shaggy haired boy, who you found extremely cute for just meeting him. You weren't going to lie, you had developed a small crush during your time with him, but he probably felt nothing towards you.

Sam POV

I studied her movements as she practiced her fighting skills. Her form, her attacks, her hair her eyes, everything about her I loved. I had only met the girl about twenty minutes ago and I already loved her, is that weird? When she had finished the training I congratulated her on how amazing her skills were.

"Thanks Sam!" Her voice rang through my ears like angels singing and it took every ounce of my energy not to throw up. I had my habit under control, until she asked me a question. I looked at her, about to answer her question, but instead of words, vomit flew out of my mouth. The vomit smothered girl stood in front of me, clearly disgusted.

"Dammit! Why do I have to throw up on every girl that I fall in love with? Now you probably want nothing to do with me and you'll end up going out with someone else. All because I puke on girls that I like!" I continued ranting, oblivious to the smiling girl next to me.

Your POV

He threw up on you, which was gross, but it was worth it considering he confessed to liking you. He stood in front of you upset with his actions, so you did the only think you could think of. You kissed the flustered boy. Surprised at your sudden movement, it took him a second to kiss back. When you pulled away he said:

" (Y/n), your not disgusted by what I did?" You giggled.

"Oh Sam, I liked you when I first saw you, but I didn't think you liked me until you blurted out your feelings during that rant." He smirked, relieved that the girl he liked felt the same.

"So (Y/n), will you be my girlfriend?" You nodded, kissing him again sealing the deal. During the kiss Levy came over to the two of you.

"If you guys are done here, the humans took the stick again."


End file.
